Circles
by dyingimmortal
Summary: Because that's all life is, really, running around and around in endless circles. Mostly Leah-centric drabbles; blackwater, Leah/Sam, Leah/Jasper, Leah/Nahuel, and various other pairings. Discontinued.
1. Enough

_This is my first attempt at: 1. writing fanfiction in a long time; 2. writing Twilight fanfiction, 3. writing a drabble; 4. writing a /series/ of drabbles; and 5. writing romance, no matter how slight or implied or whatever. Oh, and 6. writing angst. 'Cause there will be some angst in future chapters/drabbles. How can there not be, with Jacob/Sam/Leah/Emily/Nessie and all that lovely stuff?_

_So please pardon me if this completely sucks. Thanks.  
_

* * *

They are running together.

Their paws pound the ground in perfect synchronization, creating a rhythmic thumping that stirs the hearts and souls of every living being in the vicinity. Their sleek, glossy fur shines in the sun as they continue at their pace, much too fast for mortal eyes to follow; their sharp teeth, bared in the slightest of snarls, gleam as they patrol.

Despite their size and speed, their identical movement is as silent as it is fluid. They make no sound; not out loud and not in their minds. It is peaceful here.

They both have their own issues; she is still slowly accepting the fact that Sam ditched her for Emily, despite the long time ago the particular event occurred, and the idea of leeches being _friends_, not to mention her newfound, hesitant, slightly horrifying but grudging affection towards her alpha. He is still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he has imprinted, on a half-vampire baby; his past love's _daughter_, no less.

But none of these errant thoughts penetrate the calm that has been created here; they do not let emotions, thoughts, or feelings disturb them. For they are patrolling, and it is perfectly tranquil. There is no need for anything else.

They still have their issues, but right now, it is peaceful and calm and silent, and they are alone and together. The world is right.

And for now, that is enough.

* * *

_Constructive criticism/reviews would be lovely. :)_


	2. Free

_This one's a bit longer than the last one. Slight Leah/Sam, sort of. Yeah. Thanks for the reviews. :)_

_Note: I don't know if Leah really smokes or not, but she seems to in a lot of fanfictions, so, just in case she really does (in canon)_… _:)_

_

* * *

_

She is smoking and staring up at the sky when he approaches her. He is perfectly silent in his footsteps, even in his human form, but she knows he is there, even without turning around. She can feel it.

"What do you want?" she demands, voice blank, with just the slightest trace of annoyance. She silently curses her traitorous heart for thumping at his proximity.

"I want to talk to you—" he begins, but she cuts him off.

"Well, I don't want to talk to _you,_" she bites out. "Leave me alone." She takes a puff on her cigarette and blows it out into the cool post-rain afternoon air. The smoke fades away. She wishes she could too.

"Come on," he cajoles. "Don't be like this. I didn't want to—"

"You didn't want to _what_?" She laughs. It is a harsh, bitterly angry sound. "You know what? Go fuck yourself. I'm sure your _girlfriend_ will forgive you for it."

"Come on, Lee-Lee—"

"_Don't call me that," _she hisses. "Go away, jackass."

"Leah, I—"

"Look at the sky," she interrupts, gesturing with her hand. "Look at the clouds. They can do whatever they want. Float around, bang each other up and make little baby raindrops… whatever. No one can tell them what to do."

He pauses, unsure of what exactly she's getting at. She turns around, then, just for a moment, and her face is filled with such profound meaning and accusation that he has to look away.

"The clouds are free, Sam," she says quietly. "They're _free_."

And then she turns away as if she has never spoken, returning to staring at the sky and puffing on her cigarette.

He swallows. "You shouldn't smoke," he tells her. "It's bad for your health."

She snorts but does not give any other reply. He recognizes a clear dismissal when he sees one.

He turns too and walks away, steps now slow and trudging. Small sticks crackle under his feet as he walks.

He understands. She is free. He is not. And while that is true…

He turns around one last time, and sees her with her face turned up to the sky, eyes closed. A wind blows her thick dark hair back; stray strands float around her face. Smoke swirls from her cigarette. Her face is almost, but not quite, serene.

When faced with such a sight, Sam Uley finds himself wishing he could be free, too.

* * *

_Reviews are divine._


	3. Name

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed for reviewing! xD This drabble was sort of inspired by That__'s Not My Name, by the Ting Tings. (My little sister's name is Ting. Just sayin__'.) _

_**Julie:** Aw, thanks! Thanks for reviewing, too. Yeah, so do I. :)_

_**Fabian: **Thank you! ^_^; I'm fourteen; why?  
_

_

* * *

_

"The bitch's in one of her _moods_ again."

"Ignore her; she's probably PMSing—oh wait, she can't do that anymore. Never mind." Mocking laughter.

_(The reminder hurts.)_

"Shut _up_, you stupid bitch! Quit being such a downer."

"Freak."

"Girlie-wolf's a freak."

_That's not my name._

"Listen to me, Lee-Lee—"

"Lee-Lee, please—"

"Lee-Lee, I'm your alpha and that's an _order_."

_That's not my name._

"Hey, Leah, me and Jacob are going to the Cullens' now, okay?"

"You can stay if you want, Leah."

And, "Come on, Leah," he says. "Time to go run patrols again."

_Leah Clearwater allows herself a rare smile._


	4. More

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed for reviewing. :) I'm not sure if the information (in this drabble) is a hundred percent correct, because I haven't read Twilight in a while (Bella and Edward nauseate me xP). So. Yeah._

_**ilsa: **Thank you for reviewing! And thanks. xP Yeah, I do, too. ^_^; Leah_'_s awesome. 8D  
_

_

* * *

_

"My cousin Emily's coming over from the Makah reservation tomorrow," Leah Clearwater informs her boyfriend, Sam Uley. They are currently sprawled on a couch in the living room of the Clearwaters' home. The TV is on, but neither of them are watching it. It is a sunny day outside.

"Oh, really?" Sam asks, only half-interested. Any relation of Leah's is interesting (he wants to be on their good side), but he finds his girlfriend more fascinating at the current moment.

"Yes," she answers. She leans closer to him. His warmth is like a security blanket, comforting her. "Emily's a great person, and she can really cook."

"That's good to know." Sam nods. "Cooking is a good skill to have."

"She's a really sweet person, too. Very kind. You'll love her."

"I'm sure I'll love your cousin, Lee-Lee," he says, playing with a lock of her hair. "But I'll always love you more."


	5. Glass

_I revised the last chapter/drabble, since when I posted it yesterday, I was in a hurry. And it didn_'_t come out right._

_This is a sequel to More, in some sense. And_… _crap_… _I had something else to say, but I totally forgot what it was._

_Oh well._

_Review, please~ (no, that was not it).  
_

_

* * *

_

Leah has refused to come out of her room. Nothing and no one will make her leave. Ever since that fateful day _(yesterday)_ when she walked into the living room to find _her boyfriend Sam_ staring in pure adoration at _her cousin Emily_…

They beg at the door. _Leah,_ they say. _Leah, please come out. You can't go on like this. It's not the end of the world. It's not what you think it is. Eat something, please. At least don't starve yourself. Leah, Leah, Leah…_

Emily came, too. "Leah," she said. "I really wish you'd come out." But that was all. No reassurance that she did not return Sam's apparent feelings, not even an apology.

_He _has not come. A full 24 hours plus since It Happened and_ he _has not come.

She plays with the necklace. Despite it all, she is still wearing it. A birthday present from Sam. A small crystal heart on a chain. _You will own my heart forever, just as you will own this necklace… hopefully forever as well. With love, Sam, _the note had said.

And then he is here. Leah's heart thumps in her chest. She can almost feel his warmth through the door. She clutches the necklace in her hand.

"Lee-Lee," he says, his voice sad and regretful but still firm, as usual. "Lee-Lee, I'm sorry I had to do this to you…"

Leah's hand tightens convulsively around the necklace.

_You promised me, _she wants to scream. _You promised me you'd love me forever._

The necklace was proof of that promise. _Was._

"… I couldn't help it…"

_I hate you. _But in her heart, Leah knows that is not true. She still loves him, and it is breaking her into pieces.

"… please, Lee-Lee…"

_Her heart is, **was**, fragile as the glass necklace.  
_

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee," Sam says finally. (He is _finally _finished talking, Leah thinks.) "I love you. I always will. But I love her more."

Leah's grip on the crystal necklace tightens further, and it breaks into pieces in her hand. She opens her fist and watches the pieces fall to the ground, like tears of shattered glass.

_(Proof of a broken promise.)_


	6. Socks

"You know," Jacob says, staring pensively down at his feet, "maybe it's about time I washed them."

"You know," Leah replies, attempting to hide an amused smirk behind her hand _(it doesn't work; her eyes give her away)_, "maybe you're right."

* * *

_… don't ask where this came from, because I really don't know. It's 11 PM, I got about two hours of sleep last night, and I just fell asleep in the shower. __However, this randomly popped in my head and would not leave me alone. It was literally screaming, "POST THIS OR YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP!" And I really want to go to sleep, so… yeah… __(Great, I think the author's note is longer than the drabble… Well, it probably is now that I added this stuff in parentheses. __… Okay, I__'m just going to shut up and go to sleep now. :D__)_


	7. Musings

**_Sally:_**_ Sorry I forgot your review reply last chapter~ D: I was sleepy. xD Anyways_… _um_… _thanks. _

… _yeah. xD I updated~_

_

* * *

_

Leah is babysitting. It is not something she does often, but Jacob and Seth and Quil are patrolling and the job has been left to her.

All things considered, Claire isn't a bad babysittee. The little girl isn't like _some_ kids Leah can think of (Seth as a toddler comes to mind and Leah cringes), and it's not actually that much work to look after her. Currently, Leah sits on a chair by the bed. Claire lies on the bed, her eyes almost closed.

"I'm sleepy, Leah," she announces, her eyes popping open. Her actions are quite contrary to her words.

Leah smiles gently. Time away from Sam's pack has mellowed her. "Then maybe you should go to sleep," she hints.

Claire obeys instantly, her eyes falling shut again. "You're so willing to obey," Leah muses quietly, more to herself than to Claire.

"You're not," Claire murmurs back. "That's why Jacob likes you."

Startled, Leah turns to stare at the little girl, but she appears to have fallen asleep already.


	8. Happiness

_They look so happy together, _Leah thinks bitterly, watching Sam and Emily twirl across the dance floor together as newlyweds. It is the afternoon of their wedding reception, and Leah has reluctantly agreed to be a bridesmaid. She already regrets that decision. _It's bad enough having to see Emily and Sam all over each other; but to see them all over each other while wearing this horrid poofy abomination of a dress…_

Leah leans against the wall in the far corner of the room, watching couples, smiling beatifically, dancing. _Fuck Emily and Sam; they _all_ look happy. What's there to be so happy about?_

Someone joins her against the wall. A male presence, warm and musky. Leah would recognize that scent anywhere. "Jacob," she greets him, voice neutral.

"Leah," he returns. She can hear the smile in his voice. "How are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking," she spits. "Because who _doesn't_ like wearing a piece of trash, _watching_ a piece of trash?"

"You mean the wedding reception?" Jacob ignores her spiteful words. "Also, if my opinion counts for anything at all, I think that dress looks very nice on you."

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Leah scoffs. Despite her dismissive words, she feels her heart pound at the idea that _Jacob_ likes her _dress…_

_Damn you. Shut _up, she curses her deceitful mind. How dare it think such inappropriate thoughts!

Jacob just shrugs.

"So why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off drooling over the half-leech?" Leah asks harshly. "Why spend time with _me_ when you can hang out with your precious little _Nessie_?"

Jacob merely smiles back, undaunted. _How the hell are you so cool and unruffled all the time, damn it!? _"Actually, I wanted to ask you to dance. Oh, and please don't call Nessie a leech."

"You've _got_ to be kidding," Leah says, for the second time that day, and she is referring to both Jacob Black's offer to dance with her and his request that she not call _Renesmee_ (who the hell named their kid Renesmee, anyway?) a leech. "Why do you want to dance with _me_? If this is some stupid elaborate embarrass-Leah scheme, I'm going to phase and rip your intestines out, regardless of any human guests here," she adds, giving him fair warning.

"I don't want to embarrass you. I just want to dance. You look lonely by yourself over here." Leah glares at him, but he continues on. "And… just dance with me, okay? And then you can continue sulking by yourself. I won't bother you anymore after that."

Leah glares at him again, but reluctantly (well, half-reluctantly) offers Jacob her hand. He smiles at her, his teeth gleaming white against his dark skin, and pulls her out onto the dance floor, into the midst of the twirling couples.

And then Leah is lost in the music, and the feeling of Jacob's warm hands on her waist, burning through the soft fabric of her dress, and then one of his hands is in hers and she is getting caught up in the music and dancing and…

Sam and Emily twirl past, both of them staring in plain, unabashed shock. Leah can practically hear their thoughts: _Is that _Leah_ dancing with _Jake_!? _and wants to smirk at them (particularly Sam), but she is wondering what the new feeling blossoming up in her chest is.

With a sudden jolt, Leah realizes what it is. Or what she _thinks_ it is.

Something warm.

Something pleasant.

Something that fizzles up her stomach like a newly-opened bottle of champagne.

Something that feels like happiness…


	9. Imprint

Leah has never told anyone, but she secretly wishes she could imprint.

Whenever someone asks her or talks to her about it, she makes it clear that imprinting disgusts her. Why would anyone want to love someone only because of some stupid supernatural connection? Leah is adamant that she would much rather love or be loved by somebody because they love her for _her_, not because of magic or a sixth sense or whatever the hell imprinting really is.

Leah suspects that Edward Cullen _(actually, she doesn't suspect: she _knows_; the stupid mind-reading leech)_ knows she wants to imprint, and maybe that blond bloodsucker, the male one, too (after all, he can read emotions; maybe he feels that tiny sense of longing Leah feels every time she sees Jacob and Nessie). But not even Jacob and Seth know. Even though they are in her pack—or perhaps _she is in their pack_ would be more correct terminology _(she joined the pack last)_—she has always been careful to not think anything about imprinting when she is in her wolf form.

Leah really does believe imprinting is stupid. She loathes imprinting with all her heart, or what's left of her heart _(if imprinting didn't exist, she'd have Sam right now; if imprinting didn't exist, Jacob wouldn't have that little half-leech)_, but sometimes, when she sees the enraptured look on Jacob's face as he stares at little Nessie, or how protective Quil is of Claire…

Sometimes, she's not so sure.

Leah wants to imprint, to have that sense of belonging and the feeling of being loved and in love, a love that actually has a chance of being returned.

Leah wants to imprint, and she hates the fact that she never will.


	10. Under

_This drabble's rather contradictory to my last one, but I'm the author, so whatever I say goes. 8D_

_Oh, and a disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I did. (If I did, I would've actually killed off some people in BD. Probably Bella and Edward. =P Oh, and Nessie wouldn't have been born (I actually don't have… much of… a problem with Nessie, but Leah's better), and Jacob and Leah would've gotten together.) (Haha. Parentheses within parentheses! And then two pairs next to each other~)  
_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)_

_

* * *

_

"_I hate imprinting_!" Leah screeches. Her hands are clenched into fists, and her hair is a mess. Her eyes smolder in anger; her face is red.

"Um… okay?" Jacob stares in confusion. It is past midnight, and he was sleeping. _Was_ being the key word. Leah had pounded on his door for about half an hour before Jacob forced himself out of bed to open the door, only to find Leah standing there, looking furious and almost teary, and then she'd screamed those three words at him.

"Whoever invented imprinting needs to go fuck himself! And I know he was a guy because only guys are such idiots! Whoever the—"

"Leah, are you okay?" Jacob wisely chooses to ignore the derogatory remarks she made about his sex. He knows that when Leah is in such a mood, she is not to be trifled with. "What happened?"

Leah stares at Jacob, all the anger slowly draining from her face until only misery is displayed there, plain and simple. He can, for the first time, see the longing in her eyes.

"I imprinted, Jacob," Leah says quietly, and he feels like the world has fallen out from under his feet.

* * *

_Question: Can wolves imprint in their wolf form? Was that ever even addressed? _

_Reviews would be appreciated~  
_


	11. Yawn

She is doing it again.

Jacob watches her. Her hair is rumpled and messy and uncombed. Her eyes are sleepy and fatigued; they close briefly as she rubs at them. Leah stayed up late last night. _Patrols suck, _she thinks.

She glances at her companion, and her eyes instantly flash from tired to annoyed, with just the faintest trace of embarrassment somewhere in there. "What are you looking at?" she snaps.

"Nothing." Jacob smirks at her and then looks away.

Who knew a yawn could be so fascinating?

* * *

_Blah. Don't know where this came from. :P Sorry for my long… ish… absence. Violin and erhu and school, you understand._

_Thanks for reading._


	12. Better

"Where are we going?" Leah demands, for possibly the twentieth time that hour. Jacob has a hold of her hand and is pulling her through the woods (she has no idea how or why or even when she sanctioned it, but there she is, holding his hand all the same). They tramp along, not affected by the cold settled over the land. It is silent and peaceful; even the animals are quiet. The sun shines a dazzling brilliance on the newly fallen snow.

"You'll see," Jacob replies, also possibly for the twentieth time that hour. "Want your hot chocolate now?" In his free hand, he carefully clutches two mugs of hot chocolate. Leah wonders how he has not dropped them yet.

"Not 'til you tell me where the hell we're going," she grouses. "And stop saying 'You'll see!'"

"Well, then I'll just have to disappoint you. Sorry." He flashes her a disarmingly white grin.

"Fuck you," she mutters.

"I'd love to."

"Jerk." Leah almost envies the bloodsuckers for a moment—at least _they_ can't blush when Certain Someones make Inappropriate Comments.

There is silence for ten minutes before she speaks again. "So, where _are_ we going? We've been walking for about a freaking hour."

"Nice try. Not telling."

"Why couldn't we just phase and run there?"

"How would I get _these_"—Jacob nods at the drinks in his hand—"there then?"

"Whatever."

Then, suddenly, he stops and lets go of her hand, walking over to one of the nearby trees and leaning against it. "Okay. I guess we're here."

"You _guess_?"

"Dunno. Just wanted to pick a random tree far enough from where Quil and Embry are patrolling. So they won't hear."

"Hear _what_?" Leah thinks about the implications in those words and mentally bangs her head against a wall, repeatedly. _No. Bad Leah. Bad, bad Leah.  
_

"Us talking, I guess." Jacob flashes her another white grin. "Why, Leah, what did you _think_ I meant?"

Heat rushes to her face again. "Fuck you, Black." She wishes she could think of a better insult, but the way he is gazing at her is drying up her creative juices at the moment.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Clearwater." He hands her a mug of hot chocolate (surprisingly, it is still warm after being exposed to freezing cold air for an hour—it must have been the werewolf body heat) and gestures at the general area next to him, by the tree.

Leah accepts the mug of hot chocolate and thinks back to the last two Christmases she spent with Sam. Both times, they had dinner at the Clearwaters', a magnificent feast of roast beef and chicken and salad and just about every kind of pie imaginable for dessert. Then the two of them went up to Leah's room (which Harry and Sue were fine with, as long as the door remained open; _wide_ open) and exchanged gifts. Sam gave Leah expensive jewelry both times; she gave him T-shirts.

Back in the present, Leah smiles and leans against the tree, next to Jacob, reveling in his body warmth, and decides she likes Jacob's present better.

* * *

_Once again, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm even busier than usual over winter break… not sure how that happened, but I am. xD Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone! Thanks for reading~_


	13. Care

_Warning: This pairing is Leah/Jasper. No Jacob (unfortunately), sorry. Yes, it's not canon and never going to happen, but I thought of it after reading a fanfic involving Leah and Jasper… as friends, by the way… and it wouldn't leave me alone. If you're insistent on blackwater or canon pairings (as in Alice and Jasper, who are truly awesome together; just sayin'~), then don't read this. Okay. Got that? Good. :D (Or read it and pretend Jasper is Jacob. ^_^)  
_

_If you /do/ read it, then tell me how awfully I executed this impossible pairing. xD _

_Oh, and it's written in past tense. It just felt right; better than present tense, anyway._

_… I hate writing romance. (Ironic but true.) I__'ve never done it before Circles. :P  
_

_

* * *

_

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered against his mouth.

"No, we really shouldn't," he agreed, even as his fingers entwined in her hair and his breath shuddered out of his mouth into hers—more of a habit than necessary action. She tried not to breathe through her nose; his scent was _horrible_, a too-sweet, cloying smell that stuck in the back of the throat and choked you.

"Mind-Rapist Leech is going to find out," she told him. "He's going to tell your girlfriend."

"Her name is Alice," he said, trailing his fingers down her neck slowly, carefully, and she was aware of how easily he could kill her—just one twist of his fingers and she'd be dead, throat ripped out. His fingers left a skittering trail of cold fire burning behind them.

"The psychic, right?" She shuddered at his freezing touch.

"Alice saved my humanity," he said, voice raw, "my life, even. I love her."

"I know you do," and her voice was just as ragged as his.

He was a _bloodsucker_, one of the enemy, and he smelled like rotting perfume. He was over a hundred years older than her. He was a murderer, she knew that—hundreds, possibly thousands had died at his hands (or teeth). He had a girlfriend—hell, a wife, a _mate_, a forever partner.

But somehow, Leah didn't care.


	14. Bitter

_Once again, past tense just felt better than present tense for this piece. And now we're back to canon pairings… but expect some Leah/Nahuel in the future. Someday. :D  
_

_

* * *

_

Leah needed to escape.

She'd suffered through the whole wedding, a smile plastered on her face as Emily and Sam said their vows—_I'm supposed to be the one up there, _she'd thought, _Emily stole my place_—and kissed. It hadn't escaped her attention that when the time had come to throw the bouquet, Emily had aimed it at her (Leah had stepped out of the way and Kim, Jared's imprint, had caught it instead. It made sense; the two were already engaged). She'd avoided congratulating the newlyweds, despite her mother's pointed glaring at her and then in their direction, and now… the wedding reception…

_Ugh, I'm out of here,_ Leah grumbled to herself, pulling on a jacket over her unflattering bridesmaid dress (_but I least I look better than Emily would in this thing, _she said to herself smugly; it was the smallest, pettiest payback she could think of at the moment, revenge for her cousin's theft of _her_ boyfriend that said cousin would never find out about, but it made her feel better, so what the hell) and checking the pockets to make sure her pack of cigarettes was still there. _I need some fresh air and a smoke._

She hurried outside, and as she turned a corner down the hallway towards the exit, she caught a low murmur of voices in a secluded alcove nearby.

"—and I'll make love to you tonight by the light of the moon—"

"—oh, Sam—"

_Fuck. _It was Emily and Sam, or one of the Disgustingly Happy Imprint Couples, or DHIC, as Leah had dubbed them. (It also hadn't escaped her notice that, when "DHIC" was pronounced into a word, it sounded a lot like the word "dick." All guys were dicks, in Leah's opinion. So therefore, only dicks imprinted.) They must have run out of the reception to fuck and whisper sweet nothings (nothings, indeed—_Sam made promises like that to _me_ once and look where _that_ got us_) to each other or something like that, somewhere secluded.

Who said _make love_, anyway? Make love by the _light of the moon? _What the hell? _He sounds like a cheesy pick-up line times ten, _Leah thought unkindly, _or a wannabe-suave actor. Well, he_'_s _failing_ at it._

_Whatever. _The Newlyweds could go run off and make love by the light of the fucking moon all they wanted. _She_, on the other hand, was going for a smoke.

As she passed by their little alcove, she couldn't help catch another snippet of their mushy-gushy lovey-dovey oh-we're-so-in-love-false-imprint-love-but-who-the-fuck-cares? conversation.

"—and I'll love you forever, Emily, I promise. I'll never leave you like my father did to my mother. I'll never be like him."

"You already are."

The words burst out of Leah before she could stop them, and as the DHIC (Disgustingly Happy Imprint Couple) whirled around, shocked that their Private Conversation was Being Interrupted, she put the most dazzling, genuine smile she could on her face.

"Oh, Emily, Sam! I didn't see you two there," Leah gushed, and she was savagely pleased to see the unnerved, wary looks on their faces. "I was just going outside for some fresh air, but now that I see you're both here, I might as well say what I wanted to say to you. Congratulations on your marriage! I hope you both have a really happy life together."

They both stared at her, unabashedly shocked, and she knew that the fact that they couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, or if she seriously meant what she said was what was disturbing them the most.

The thought filled her with some sort of sadistic, almost ghastly glee.

"Seriously. You two really deserve each other. I just _know_ you're perfect together."

With that last parting note, she shot them a final bright smile and turned back towards the exit.

As Leah headed out, she wondered why there was a sour, bitter taste in her mouth when she hadn't even started smoking yet.


	15. Disguise

_Not sure where this came from. Fast update, huh? :)_

_

* * *

_

When Leah was a little girl, she loved to play dress-up.

She would always be either the warrior princess or just a warrior. Leah didn't like damsels in distress, even at a young age. They were so _whiny_ and _incompetent_ and _boring_.

Sam Uley, who lived in the same neighborhood and who was in her elementary school class, was the best friend she had who was a boy. He was always the handsome prince or the dashing hero, coming to rescue the princess or heroine when she couldn't get out of a scrape by herself.

And Jacob, the little boy who was the only son of her parents' good friends, would be the villain, when he came around to play with them. He was a few years younger—not many, but still, a few—than Sam and Leah and therefore, he did not deserve to be the prince, ever. Sometimes, when other Quileute families with their children came over, and Seth, when he was born and then old enough to play with his big sister, before she outgrew such foolish childishness, they would be the villain or a sidekick or the damsel in distress in need of rescuing that Leah refused to play. Sometimes, Jacob was not always the villain.

Leah grew up, and outgrew childish foolishness. But Sam was always her prince, and Seth was the annoying but oddly lovable sidekick.

But she knows the truth, now, and she repeats it to herself savagely as she watches the boy who she thought was _her prince_ and _her prince only _kiss his fiancée on the lips tenderly, lovingly, _the same tenderness and love he used to show her._

I _was his first princess, not_ you_, _Leah says to Emily in her head bitingly. _But he's _your_ prince now, isn't he?_

Because really, a prince was just another villain in disguise.

_They all were._


	16. Lost

_I'm on a Leah/Sam angst roll! Haha. I think this one's my favorite out of the three I posted today. It__'s pretty long, considering how long my other drabbles are._

_

* * *

_

"Lee-Lee, I really need to talk to you about something—"

"Fuck off, jackass," she says immediately, because _oh God, _she _knows_ that voice and only _he _would call her _Lee-Lee_ and she can't _bear_ to talk to him, not now. _It's still too soon_, she thinks, and then mentally berates herself for showing weakness, even if said weakness was only in her thoughts.

That particular thought process takes about half a second, and then Sam is speaking again.

"Don't be like this," he pleads with her. "I really need to talk to you about—"

"About what?" She turns and gives him her best glare, because hostility and sarcasm and bitterness is her shield, protecting her from the cruelness of life, hell, the entire _world_. "Maybe you agree with them? I should stop mentioning the fact that Embry's likely your half-brother because your dad was a fucked-up shitface, _just like you_? I should stop mentioning that you went and imprinted on my damn bitch of a cousin—"

"Don't insult Emily!" he snaps, his face flashing from concerned to angry in an instant.

_Oh sure, defend your precious Emily._ "Oh, you're mad now. Down, boy. Guess you don't want to talk anymore. Bye." She smiles at him, a nasty, sardonic twitching of the lips, and starts to turn away, but he grabs her shoulder and stops her.

"Lee-Lee," he begins, and she suddenly finds that she can't move; his _hand_ is on her fucking _shoulder_ and his hand is so fucking _hot_ and—

He jerks his hand away as if touching her has burned him. "Lee-Lee, I suppose I can't blame you—"

She laughs bitterly, already over her momentary weakness at his touch. "I dated you for over two fucking years, Sam Uley, and you can't even get my name right. It's _Leah_, not _Lee-Lee_ or whatever other pet name you'd like to call me—" She stops talking. Her voice is about to crack, she can tell, and she would rather be ripped apart by bloodsuckers than let him hear that.

"Fine. _Leah_. I suppose I can't blame you for—"

"Oh, really?" Her voice is high and mocking. "What could you possibly be _talking_ about? Me, being blamed for being _angry_ that my ex-boyfriend's fucking my _cousin_ and wishes I would just _go away_? Impossible!"

His own voice is sharper now. "_Leah, _stop being so immature."

"Me, immature? Never!" Her voice is still a shrill falsetto. Her eyes widen almost imperceptibly at him in a subtle glare.

His calm demeanor cracks. "Damn it, Leah, will you stop being so selfish and—?"

She laughs, and the sound raises the hair on the back of his arms. "Me? Selfish? Oh, that's rich. That's _rich_, Sam. That's just—"

"Rich," he finishes for her.

"I can't believe you," she continues on, as if he has not spoken. It is almost like the old days, when Leah and Sam were still Leah and Sam and not the only female werewolf in existence and the leader of the Quileute werewolf pack who has imprinted on the only female werewolf in existence's cousin. Leah would babble on about her day, venting in frustration, and he would be content to just let her rant, occasionally putting in a helpful comment here or there. But it is no longer the old days, and Leah is ranting _at_ him. _About_ him.

"You just… stand there like the fucking _asshole _you are, with no consideration for anyone's feelings at all; you just… you're telling _me_ to stop being so _selfish_?"

He knows he has crossed a line, and he cannot cross back to the other side he came from, the safe side. "Lee-Lee, I'm… I didn't mean it that way—"

_"I told you to stop calling me that!" _she shrieks, eyes flashing in indignation.

He falls silent.

"Look, Sam," she says, and she suddenly looks calm again. It is almost frightening how she can change moods so quickly. "I have to tell you something."

He almost fidgets under her intense stare, despite the fact that he is a good many inches taller than her.

"There are two kinds of people in the world, you know," she says, tone conversational, as if they are having a perfectly normal, friendly discussion. "There are selfish people, and then there are people who do selfish things while believing they're doing unselfish things."

She fixes a narrow-eyed gaze on him, and adds, "You're neither."

Then she is gone, turning and walking away, and no matter how many times he calls her name, both _Leah_ and_ Lee-Lee_, she refuses to answer. He has lost her, in more ways than one, and she will not return.


	17. Resolutions

"Happy fucking New Year!" Jacob shouted, obnoxiously cheerful, as streamers fell from the sky, littering the ground.

"Since when did you start swearing for no reason?" Leah demanded of her alpha, casting him a wary sideways glance.

"Since when did you _not_ notice me swearing for no reason? Make a fucking New Year's resolution!"

"Yours should be to stop using the word 'fucking'," Leah said dryly.

"You say it all the time, my dear beta. Make a New Year's resolution now!"

Leah glanced at him suspiciously again, deciding to ignore his use of the word "dear" relating to her, and then turned her face to the sky. It was the annual New York City Times Square New Year's celebration, soon to be followed by hours of celebrities singing and dancing all over the place. Like she cared, or even_ wanted_ to be here. She wasn't even sure why she was here; _oh right, the Leech Spawn _Renesmee_ wanted to come and so Mr. Alpha followed her like a lovesick puppy, and so Seth followed _him_ like a lovesick puppy, and I don't even know how the fuck they convinced me to come with them…_

"Make a resolution yet?"

Leah shot him a defiant look. _I resolve to stop caring so much for no reason whatsoever for that prick, _she finally decided on, and then answered, "Yeah, you?"

Jacob blinked. _I resolve to stop caring so much for Leah when she doesn__'t even appreciate it__—she__'__s not my imprint, anyway; I have Nessie, _he thought, and then said, "Hell, yeah," because Nessie had told him she found his foul mouth endearing. (Too bad neither Edward nor Bella approved. But that was just the way imprints worked, wasn't it?)

Neither of them knew what the other resolved.

(Jacob broke his resolution within the next three minutes, when an overly excited_—_read: drunk_—_middle-aged man nearby threw his arms around Leah and slurred a suggestive comment in her ear. He needn't have worried, though; Leah beat the living crap out of the man.)

* * *

_Happy New Year's, everyone. :)_


	18. Burn

_This is set after the fight with the newborns in Eclipse, but before Leah chases after a newborn and Jacob gets hurt saving her or something like that.  
_

_

* * *

_

Even though she was on the other side of the clearing, she could still smell the smoke.

She did not join her pack-brothers (_brothers, yeah, right, _she mentally scoffed, _surely brother's aren't _that_… asshole-y to their sisters_) in the dismembering and burning (mostly just burning; the newborn leeches being burned were already torn into lifeless pieces) going on in the opposite side of the clearing. Jared passed her with what looked suspiciously like legs, unattached to a body, in his mouth. _Leah_, he snarled through the pack's mental connection, _quit sitting around on your freaking ass and actually _do_ something _useful_, dammit._

She turned away deliberately, not responding. She had no _idea_ how the _hell_ they could stand the_ stench_. The bloodsuckers smelled like rotting fruit, the sweet rot of garbage, overly-sweetened artificial fruit candy, and choking, nauseating perfume… if you combined the four and multiplied that by a thousand. Then perhaps that would _almost_ describe the nasty smell.

The sweet smoke still drifted throughout the clearing, however. Leah whined and buried her wolf face in her paws. _God, ew._ It was easy enough to ignore the stench when fighting, when all you were doing was tearing apart the bearers of the smell… but now, when the bloodsucker parts were being burned and their smell stained and polluted the very essence of the air…

But no, one of them was still alive. She'd begged for mercy or something and Dr. Fang had spared her.

The newborn leech girl looked like she was crying (even though tears were an impossibility for bloodsuckers), rocking back and forth with her arms around her knees on the ground, muffling her shrieks of… what? Bloodlust?

It was almost impossible to resist blood, Leah remembered. For newborn leeches. It was an ache in the back of their throat, a painful, choking feeling or something, like a drug or an alcohol addiction… which would stay if the leech didn't go suck blood…

_Huh, sounds familiar_, Leah thought. A painful feeling if one stayed away from something—or someone? Yes, very familiar.

_Huh. The bloodsuckers aren't that different from us after all, _she realized, with some surprise.

The reaction was instantaneous.

_What the hell, Leah? _Paul roared from where he was dragging more dead body parts into a pile. _You're not going to become a leech-lover or something, are you?_

_Something's wrong with her, _Embry agreed. _As usual._

_You sure you're not getting high off the stench or something? _Quil wanted to know.

Leah ignored them all. The smell of bloodsuckers floated across the clearing to meet her nose again; they were already old acquaintances.

_Lee-Lee, are you okay?_

Leah ignored _him _as well.

Because eventually, everyone—werewolves and vampires alike—will all crash.

_And then they__'ll__ burn._


	19. Run

_I wrote this with Leah and Nahuel in mind, but it could actually be Leah/Jasper, or Leah/Edward (ew), or Leah/Aro (hahaha. No) or any other male vampire or half-vampire, really. (One that doesn't refuse to hunt animals, anyway.) So, yeah. You can choose which guy you want Leah to be hunting with, then, I suppose. :P_

_Superbly late anonymous review replies! (eh-heh, sorry…)_

**_Fabian: _**_Aw, thanks. :* I don't post the drabbles separately because I'm too lazy to upload a new story for every drabble I write, and they're all about Leah, so… xD Besides, it'd be kinda misleading to have, like, 50 stories up or something and 46 of them or something were all around 500 words, yeah? –shrug- I dunno. That's just how I feel about it._

**_-xAndromedaBlackx-: _**_Haha, I thought it up on the spur of the moment! ;D Thanks loads, Bethie. For reviewing and everything, as well. xD NOW GO WORK ON YOUR YASSEN STORY. KAY? KAY. THANKS. BAI. :K_

_

* * *

_

She didn't know why, but she loved to go hunting with him.

There was just something exhilarating about running with him, their paws and feet pounding the ground in a steady, perfectly even tempo, kicking up dust behind them. There was just something exhilarating about catching whiff of a scent at the exact same time he did, his nostrils flaring and her nose twitching. There was just something exhilarating about watching him tense, crouch, and then spring, like an unattached jack-in-the-box, only a hundred thousand times more graceful.

He'd crouch, leap, and pounce, face marred by an animalistic snarl, while she tackled at the same time, and then he'd be latched onto the poor animal, sucking out its life, while she tore into its flesh, blood pooling around them and sinking into the mossy forest floor.

She didn't mind the taste of raw animal as a wolf, but once she phased back into a human, the taste would turn raw, sour, bitter, absolutely _disgusting_, but then he'd kiss her and it would melt away into his mouth and she couldn't taste anything but _him_.

And then she'd phase back into a wolf again, and they'd run, run until they couldn't run anymore, yet they still kept running, running and running because there was nothing more exhilarating and freeing than this, the wind whipping past his hair and her fur, and the word echoed around in their minds, much more powerful than anything she could have ever imagined…

_Run._

_

* * *

_

_… um, yeah. I've no idea /what/ I was thinking when I wrote this… oh, right, I wasn't thinking at all, because I stayed up all night to work on all the homework that I procrastinated on over my winter break. Too bad I didn't finish all the homework, though. Study hall cramming and more sleepless nights, here I come. … Yayyyyy._

_… but since I wrote this, I might as well post it, yeah? ^_^;_


	20. Howl

_I've decided to write in past tense now, because I fail at writing in present tense. :D Third person, past tense has always been the easiest way to write for me, so… Sometimes, stuff will be in present tense, though, because it feels like it should be that way. :3 Yup. Is there some rule about drabbles being written only in present tense, or something? … or length of drabbles?_

_& **Fabian: **-a little add-on to the reply to your anonymous review last chapter- Everyone in the Artemis Fowl fandom does it this way, as far as I've seen. xD I got used to that first._

_This is another Leah/Nahuel. (Or the first, if you thought of the last chapter as… not Leah/Nahuel.) This involves Sam, too. Whoot whoot._

_Sorry if he (Nahuel) seems sort of out of character; I haven't had much experience in writing him… but then again, we don't know much about his character from the books, anyway. Sorry if Sam seems out of character, too. I tried my best._

_

* * *

_

She was lying on her back, enjoying the warmth of the sun and _his_ presence lying next to her, when he suddenly spoke again, breaking the long silence.

"Are you ticklish?"

Leah blinked, startled by the sudden, random question. "Yes… why?" Comprehension suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, Nahuel, don't—"

Too late. He lunged for her, uncharacteristically playful, and she soon found herself shrieking with helpless, uncontrollable laughter. "No, Nahuel! I said _don't_! … Dammit, stop that!"

He stopped.

Leah blinked, surprised that he had heeded her request so quickly, and then surprise quickly changed to horror as she realized just _why_ he'd stopped tickling her.

A giant black wolf prowled around the small clearing in the forest where the previously _alone_ couple was, hackles raised and growling. Nahuel stood in a crouch, his teak-colored eyes flashing from back and forth between menacing and wary.

_"Don't!"_ Leah shouted, as the wolf pounced. In an instant, Leah phased, silently cursing the fact that she'd have to apologize to the bloodsuckers for tearing their clothing, and tackled the giant black wolf, just in time to stop him from ramming head-on into Nahuel. Leah suddenly found herself grateful that she was the fastest wolf of them all.

He snarled in confusion, his dark eyes confused. She glared at him; then Nahuel was standing behind her, his hand brushing the tip of her tail.

Leah snarled back, just in case the message wasn't clear: _Hurt him and die. Painfully._

Sam glanced at Nahuel, who was tense but showed no indication of planning to attack anybody anytime soon. Leah glared at him fiercely again, just for good measure.

She blinked; Sam had phased back into a human now, and Leah was pleased to find that no feelings of longing or lust or _anything_ showed up, unwanted, when she looked at him.

"What are you _doing_?" Sam demanded, and his voice sounded hoarse and painfully angry. "She told you to _stop_," he added, swiveling his head at Nahuel before turning his face back to Leah. "What are you doing?" he repeated, as if the words wouldn't assert themselves.

"I am hoping that you will not attack Leah—or me—again," was Nahuel's quiet response.

"I'm not talking to _you_, nor was I attacking _Leah_," Sam spat. He gestured at the aforementioned girl… wolf. "Why are you defending _him_ when he was… he was—"

Leah growled at him, knowing what he _really _meant, but once again, it was Nahuel who answered. "She imprinted on me," he said simply, as if that explained everything… which it did.

Sam's eyes went wide with disbelief and shock, and Leah inwardly groaned. _Damn, this is _so_ not how I wanted him to find out._

"But—but that's _impossible_—" he began.

Leah snarled, fully preparing to lunge at him, but Nahuel's sudden hand on her back restrained her. _You fucking… ugh!_ she silently screamed at him instead. _You took away my happiness, and now that I finally have a chance at it again, the only freaking thing you can say is "that's impossible"?!_

"Female shapeshifters were thought to be impossible as well," Nahuel reminded him.

"She… she doesn't _need_ someone like that in her life right now!" Sam shouted. "You don't _know_, damn it; she doesn't _need_ someone complicating her life already and—" He faltered; Leah could see him visibly trembling with anger. _You fucking _hypocrite, she thought savagely.

"You made her that way," Nahuel said quietly.

Sam burst; the giant mass of fur (and flesh, blood, and bone) leapt at Nahuel. Leah intervened again, throwing herself at her ex-alpha (_among other things_). They landed in a painful thud at the opposite side of the clearing; she crouched above him, paws hovering over his throat.

_If you hurt him, I will _kill_ you, _she growled vehemently. _I will fucking _kill_ you._ And somehow, she felt Sam could hear her.

His unfathomable black wolf eyes stared at her for one long moment, and, apparently not liking what he found there, Sam leapt up. Leah rolled off of him, fully prepared to attack him again if he so much as tried to think about trying to hurt Nahuel, but he sprinted off into the trees, suddenly faster than Leah.

She stared after him, and then Nahuel was standing next to her, his hand resting on her lower back. She whined. _Shit. I'm going to have to ask the bloodsuckers for _another_ goddamn favor. New clothes._ Damn_ it._

"I am sure the Cullens will be more than happy to give you some new clothing," he said, as if he'd been reading her thoughts. Leah still couldn't get used to how attuned they were to each other's thoughts, feelings, and emotions. She liked it, though.

_I'm sure, too; sure that _Sam_ can just go home now and get comforted by his precious Emily, and everything will be all right for him again, _she thought, but it lacked any real bite.

Somewhere, far off in the distance, the howl of a lone wolf echoed through the trees.

* * *

_Uh. Not too pleased with this, but I don't /completely/ hate it, so I might as well post it. Review?_


	21. Win

_I actually wrote this drabble a looong time ago… right after "Name," actually, which is the third drabble here. xD I just decided to post it. Even though I don't really like it all that much._

**_hasa: _**_Aw, thanks! ^_^; Er, what did you mean by the Jacob having no qualms thing…? :P_

_This is in present tense. Of course. I tell everyone that I'm going to write mostly in past tense now, and I jump back to present tense. -sigh- It's only for this drabble, though. :P This drabble's short, yeah. The author's note is already longer, I think. And you can choose whoever the guy is in this one, too. I like to think it's Jacob.  
_

_By the way, I posted a new story yesterday, a Leah/Jasper friendship fic. If you like stuff like that, feel free to go ahead and check it out. xD_

_

* * *

_

"You're beautiful," he tells her.

Leah fights the smile threatening to take over her face, because she can't allow herself to show him how much his words affect her. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she answers him instead, voice solemn.

He lifts a hand to her face and strokes her cheek. Fire burns down her face. "Well," he responds, "I've always been told I have good eyesight."

Leah can't help but let the smile win this time.


	22. Light

_The scrollbar came out on the chapters list! For the first time /ever/! For any story I've ever written! -dances around like a six-year-old maniac on a sugar high-_

_I thought up the last line in Chinese class randomly, referring to myself, after getting something wrong in class despite the fact that Mandarin Chinese was my first language. And then I was like, "That sounds like something Leah would say." So then I started writing the idea for this down, despite the fact that I had history homework due next block that I probably should've been working on. Yeah. ^_^;  
_

_

* * *

_

The pack meeting was in ten minutes, at Emily and Sam's house.

Leah vehemently gnashed her teeth together, hating how she liked, in a strange way, the shivers that raced down her spine at the action. Before, she would've left ages ago (though of course, she wouldn't have had any reason to go to _Sam and Emily's house_ if it _was_ "before"). Now, she could hang around in her bedroom for another five minutes or so before phasing and running to their destination in less time than that.

Because that was what Leah's life was like, categorized: a Before and an After.

Before, she had been a normal girl.

Before, she and Sam had been dating.

Before, Sam had loved her.

Before, she had been happy.

Then the phasing began.

Afterward, Sam loved Emily.

Afterward, her father was dead.

Afterward, she was a freaking supernatural creature who could turn into a gigantic wolf at will.

Afterward, she ran around at an abnormally high temperature, unable to procreate.

Afterward, she had to hear her ex-boyfriend's thoughts every day and know that he wished she was gone.

Afterward, she was a sarcastic, bitter, bitchtastic harpy, lashing out at anyone and everyone who tried to get close, and even some that didn't try at all, lashing out at anyone and everyone around.

_Oh well_, she decided viciously, tearing off her clothes and preparing to phase, _I already hate myself forever. Might as well make other people see the light. _


	23. See

_Hey everyone. :) Sorry for the long wait, sort of. I've posted a songfic (first one ever) earlier today, Leah-centric as well (not posted here 'cause, well, it's a songfic, not a drabble, and it's over 2,000 words, and I like my drabbles less than a thousand words anyway), so if you want to check that out, you can. :D Related to that: I've suddenly discovered that practically all of Three Days Grace's songs are good for Leah-centric stuff… I've already had another idea for something else Leah-centric. Now, it's based on another Three Days Grace song, so I can either make it a songfic or a drabble. What would you all rather have? And if it's a songfic, should I post it as a separate story or just add it on to the Leah songfic I already wrote today (and start a story composed of random Leah songfics, like this is a story composed of random Leah drabbles; after that, should I keep writing Leah songfics, I mean, if I do it)? Just wondering what you all prefer. :P Y'know, if you're interested in that stuff._

_Okay, now on with the actual drabble itself~_

_

* * *

_

Quil had said that once he'd imprinted, he didn't see girls' faces anymore.

Jacob had always wondered if this was true. It certainly wasn't true in _his_ case, anyway… there were other faces he saw besides Nessie's, or just one face in particular…

He'd decided to set out proving Quil wrong. He'd called Sam first.

_"… Jacob, are you asking this because of Leah?"_

_"Huh?" had been Jacob's eloquent response._

_Sam sighed over the phone. Static crackled. "Fine, Jacob. If you want to hurt her further, which I really wouldn__'__t like to do, tell her this: all I see is Emily. Not Leah, not anymore. Is that what you wanted to know?"_

_"Yeah, sure," Jacob said quickly, just feeling glad that Sam hadn't guessed his true motives. "Bye, Sam." He disconnected the call even more quickly.  
_

The other responses he'd gotten had hardly been better.

_"Dude, are you fucking kidding? I have eyes only for your sister, and man, does she has a great—"_

_("Paul, that's my _sister_ you're talking about! Shut the hell up before I sock you in the face—")_

_"It took me long enough to notice Kim; you don't seriously think I'm just going to go around staring at other girls, are you? Jacob, you've already imprinted; why are you even _asking_? Even if, y'know, your imprint's a leech spawn—"_

_(SMACK.)_

As far as Jacob knew, all of the other wolves who had imprinted had eyes for their imprints only.

So how come, when he wasn't around Nessie, all he could see was Leah?


	24. Fix

_I was in the mood for some Leah/Jasper; blame my Leah/Jasper friendship story and the authors on my author alert who posted new Leah/Jasper (romance) drabbles. -cough-  
_

_Well, I feel a lot more confident posting Leah/Jasper now than I did last time. 8D Probably 'cause a ton of people are doing it now… :P_

_Reviews make me happy~_

_

* * *

_

Leah first started observing Alice when she first started noticing Jasper.

She couldn't even help noticing the blonde male vampire with the power to manipulate emotions at first; something about him just _drew_ her eyes to him. He always looked so calm, careful, and controlled around her; he just _radiated_ power and assurance. It was hard not to notice that, despite the dangerous, look-away air he gave off.

Unfortunately for her, she soon started noticing other things about him, besides his cool demeanor and brooding aura. Things like the way his lips looked when they quirked up in a smile, the gleam of his cool, assessing golden eyes, the way he laughed: quiet chuckles deep in the throat, not like the tinkly giggling of his _wife_ (Leah had to remind herself that he would never be hers) or the all-out, bellowing laughter of his brother… the big one, Emmett. The way he drew his arms protectively around Alice when they were together.

Things like the last one hurt, but Leah forced herself to think them. Thinking about them made her wonder what he saw in his mate. And so she began observing Alice.

She was over a foot shorter than Jasper, and they were practically complete opposites (besides the whole vampire thing, of course), but they just seemed to _fit_, like two pieces of a puzzle, when they were together. He was tall and blonde with battle scars, she was short and fashionable with a spiky 'do. He was the "silent and brooding" type; she liked to laugh and have fun and communicate with other people while he was content to just sit there and observe.

Leah soon came to realize Alice was more than just that, though. At first, she thought Alice's shopping was just a sign of her obsession with fashion, as well as her obsession to make people the way she wanted them to be… fashionable and right. Soon, Leah realized it was more than that.

Alice liked to _fix_ things. Weren't her visions ample proof of that? Alice Cullen would use her visions, possibilities, to _fix_ things into the possibility, and eventually reality, that _she _wanted. When Alice first had a vision of Bella Swan—now Cullen—as a vampire, one of _them_, she immediately began_ fix_ing her brother, Edward, up, convincing him to talk to Bella, supporting him, behind their relationship all the way, because she wanted to _fix_ Edward's supposed "loneliness."

Bella hadn't been perfect. She had been clumsy, shy, and awkward (and was probably still at least one of the three), not to mention her lack of fashion sense. Leah heard about how Alice had gone into Bella's room, stolen her clothes, and replaced them with new ones. She'd wanted to _fix_ Bella's fashion sense.

And of course, there was Jasper. Leah had heard all about his past, how he had killed the most, hunted the most humans, in his past, how he'd been a soldier in the Civil War. He was a murderer, but Leah somehow found she loved him (oh no, she didn't _like_ him; she _hated_ all vampires, _all _of them, but she loved him, unfortunately for her) still, despite that.

He'd been hunting humans when Alice had found him. And Leah realized Alice had taken it upon herself to _fix_ that.

And she still wasn't done. Even though Bella had been turned into a vampire much later than Jasper had, he was still the one who had the hardest time controlling himself. Alice wasn't done fixing him yet.

Leah knew Alice had stopped nagging at Bella so much about her clothes eventually, though. She only wished Alice would finish fixing Jasper, that he would be fine one day. Then she might have a chance at him.

But once Jasper was fixed, would Alice let him go?

((Or would she keep him, proof of her greatest makeover yet?))


	25. Gone

Leah glared around the room, viciously glad that everyone else there was avoiding her. It was Renesmee Carlie Cullen's—also known as the leech spawn—sixth birthday, a _real_ birthday, though the little mutant looked about sixteen or seventeen already, and many of the foreign bloodsuckers with weird names had come to celebrate, as well as the other mutant human/vampire from Africa or someplace. Leah hadn't been forced into coming, but Jacob had a way of phrasing requests that made you feel guilty for _not_ acquiescing. It was so damn annoying.

_Argh. I don't want to think about Jacob fucking Black right now, _Leah thought angrily. She was leaning against a wall in the far corner of the large room where the "party" was taking place. Streamers hung from the ceiling (apparently, the leech spawn had flat-out refused a fancy party, much to the psychic's chagrin).Vampires milled about, giving anything with the werewolf/shapeshifter stench (and that included her) a wide berth. Well, all of them did, except—

"Hello, Leah Clearwater."

Leah nearly choked on her own spit and whirled around, coughing, to face little miss birthday princess herself. "Hi," she managed to say, injecting as little venom—pun unintentional—as possible into her voice. _Because Mr. Alpha won't be too happy if I'm rude to his precious little leech spawn, _she thought bitterly, and was rewarded with a glare the mind-rapist leech shot her from across the room.

"How are you today?" the leech spawn asked, her tinkly voice sweet. She was so fucking pretty, Leah realized, with no small amount of annoyance. Her bronze curls framed her thin face perfectly, her brown eyes, which had looked so dull on her mother, sparkled in the dim light of the room, and sporting fashionable, tasteful designer clothing, the girl could be every male's dream. Leah knew what _she_ looked like: messy, choppy black hair, tired eyes, and rumpled pull-off-and-phase clothes. Not to mention the acquired scowl always present on her face; there was no way someone would choose _her_ when they could have _Renesmee. _

"I'm fine," Leah muttered.

"Are you really?" The leech spawn's voice was solemn.

Leah averted her eyes. "Happy birthday," she forced herself to say, avoiding the question she'd just been asked.

The leech spawn blinked, then smiled. "I like Nahuel," she said.

"That's great. Someone of your own… er… species to hang out with." _Whoo-freaking-hoo. Leech Spawn has a playmate. Leave me the fuck alone._ The mind rapist glared at her again.

"He's very kind," the leech spawn continued.

Leah said nothing.

"And he agrees with me when I say you and Jacob should pursue a romantic relationship with each other," the leech spawn finished her little spiel off with.

"That's great, seriously—wait, _what_?!"

She smiled. "He imprinted on me. I only have his best interests at heart," she commented lightly.

"But… you… I…" Leah found she was at a loss for words. _Shit. Around a half-leech, too._

"Remember that, Leah Clearwater," _Renesmee_ threw over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

* * *

_Don't know__ where this came from. Don't like it much, but screw life. _


	26. Lie

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've posted some new fanfiction, and I'm still planning more… darn those violent ideas._

_I think this is the first Nessie/Nahuel I've done before. Hm. I like Leah/Nahuel better. Ah well. And of course, I've incorporated blackwater in because it's the pwn. Chyeah._

_Review?  
_

_

* * *

_

It's been exactly two weeks since Jacob walked in on his imprint and the other half-vampire from South America doing… things… together, and he has finally calmed down enough to be able to have a non-violent talk with the two.

They meet at a local public café, so Jacob knows he won't be able to phase and rip out Nahuel's throat or anything if something too upsetting is said. Renesmee's eyes are apologetic and worried, Nahuel's determined and defiant, and Jacob's… Jacob's eyes have a false calmness forced over them, hiding what's beneath.

"Jake, please," Renesmee starts to plead, but Jacob cuts her off.

"No. Let me talk," he says, and his voice is strangled.

Renesmee falls silent. Nahuel glances over at her, at her hand, as if he wants to pick it up and hold it, but Jacob's dark stare stops him.

"I'm very… disappointed," Jacob begins, and his eyes flick over at the couple sitting across from him. "Ness—Renesmee…" She flinches at the use of her full name; coming from Jacob's lips, that isn't a very good thing. "I… I _imprinted_ on you."

"I know, Jake, but—"

"Let me _finish_. I imprinted on you, and… I thought you loved me, and—"

"I _do_! It's just that I don't—"

He ignores her interruption. "—and, well, I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Jake, I do!" Tears well up at the corners of her eyes, and Nahuel risks Jacob's glare to stroke her hand comfortingly. Jacob doesn't seem to notice.

"I imprinted on you, and… isn't that the _point_ of an imprint? I mean… ugh, I'm not phrasing this very well… fuck this," he mutters.

Renesmee smiles a watery, teary smile when she hears Jacob swear. He seems more like his normal self when he does so. Nahuel traces circles on the palm of her left hand.

"Okay. Basically, you're supposed to love me enough to trust me, and you didn't trust me with the information that you were _seeing_ somebody—"

Renesmee shoots him a confused stare. Jacob doesn't notice.

"—and… well, damn! You could've at least _told_ me. I seriously hope you were seeing him for a _long_ time, because if he did _that_ to you so early…" his voice trails off to a menacing growl. "But if it _was_ a long time, well… you should've just told me—"

"Jake," Renesmee interrupts. She stares into his face, eyes searching. "You don't… you don't _care_ that I'm… seeing Nahuel?"

"Of course I care!" Jacob is miffed by the very thought of _not_ caring.

"No, I mean… you don't _mind_? You don't…" her voice grows lower and a faint blush blossoms across her cheeks. "You don't want me for yourself?"

Jacob raises an eyebrow at his imprint. "You _are_ mine already. I imprinted on you." Nahuel makes an odd noise in the back of his throat at this admission.

"No, I mean…" Renesmee finds she is saying that phrase a lot today. "I mean, you don't want to be my… I don't know, boyfriend?" The blush on her cheeks grows more pronounced.

Jacob looks as if a wrecking ball has just smashed him upside the head, minus the damage. Apparently, he has not even thought of this issue yet, not even once. At least, it appears that way. "No…" he says, slowly. "… you're _Nessie_. No offense, but that'd just be… wrong."

Renesmee feels more cheered at the sound of her nickname coming from Jacob. At the same time, she is absolutely flabbergasted. "But… but I thought…"

"That imprints were romantic?" Jacob quirks his lips wryly. "Yeah, apparently not in this case. I just go around defying the laws of nature all the time, don't I?"

"I mean… I thought that's why you were mad—"

"No." Jacob's voice grows slightly colder. "I'm mad because you didn't trust me with the information of your… relationship with _him_"—he jerks his head at Nahuel—"and I'm mad because… goddammit!" He turns on Nahuel. "She's barely seven years old!"

Nahuel's eyes widen almost comically; clearly, he was not expecting _this_. "She has the body and mind of a—"

"I don't care," Jacob spits. "That's still… Nessie." He turns back to his imprint. "Have you had sex with him?"

_"Jacob!"_ she exclaims, horrified.

"Yes or no?" he demands.

"No!"

"Okay, no sex until you're twenty."

"But… _twenty?!_" she sputters.

"I haven't completely forgiven you, Ness," Jacob tells her. "But you're mostly off the hook. For now. No sex. No more secrets. And no sex. Did I mention no sex?"

"Jake…"

"I did think all imprints were romantic, as did everyone else I've encountered," Nahuel speaks up. Jacob glares at him; he ignores it.

"Is it because of Leah?" Renesmee asks. "I mean, is it because of Leah that you don't care?"

"I… no," it is Jacob's turn to sputter this time. "Of course not."

Nobody acknowledges the lie.


	27. Preference

Sam looks at Leah. He sees short, choppy hair, bitter eyes, and a twisted smile. He sees pain and destruction and anger and hurt.

Sam looks at Emily. He sees long, dark hair and a gentle smile. He sees friendliness and kindness and warmth and _love_.

Sam looks at an old picture of Leah. He sees shiny, black hair and elegant poise. He sees determination and confidence and fire burning in her steadfast eyes.

His heart does not know what it prefers.


	28. Heal

**_Warning: _**_Cutting. 'Course, Leah's a werewolf (/shape-shifter), therefore she heals fast, and she's not trying to commit suicide or anything, so it isn't as serious, but still… skip this chapter if you don't like that sort of stuff. _

_I was planning this ages ago, but then I decided to make it a songfic, after discovering what awesome songfics Three Days Grace songs would make… and then I decided not to (make it a songfic, that is), because I didn't want to write two thousand words of angst and stuff. So I turned it back into a drabble._

_

* * *

_

_Pain_

_Without love_

_Pain_

_Can't get enough_

_Pain_

_I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

– **_"Pain" _**by **Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

Leah finds the blood dripping from her wrists rather fascinating.

To think, that red liquid seeping down from the knife she keeps scraping against her skin… that's _life_. And of course, it just figures that life is so bright and such a violent color; it just _figures_ that, if you try to take a handful of it, it will only fall through your fingers, unreachable, untouchable, but it leaves such a noticeable stain…

Leah is careful to slash lightly, and only horizontally, avoiding the one vertical vein that could kill her, super-strong, fast-healing mythical creature or not. She finds some morbid pleasure in watching the dark blood drip down, watching as the skin fades from a dark, angry red line to a light, pinkish-grey one… it is already healed. Leah raises the knife again and stabs downward; the slight jolt of pain that registers in the back of her mind gives her a sick, happy thrill. She stares at the blood as it leaks out, as the skin closes over. Again.

If only her heart could heal as easily.


	29. Right

_Sorry it took me so long to update. I felt like writing bitchy!Nessie, and this was the result. (Je t'aime beaucoup: I'll be using your idea next drabble/chapter; thanks again for the idea. :) )_

_

* * *

_

The two girls look like complete opposites: Leah's hair is short and choppy; her skin is dark; and her clothing is ragged, torn, and old. Renesmee is nothing short of pristine; bronze ringlets curled to perfection; lips full, pink, and pouty; her current outfit probably cost more than Leah's entire wardrobe (which admittedly wasn't saying much). But despite their completely contradictory appearances, they do have one thing in common. Or person, rather.

Jacob Black. And that is what Leah is here to speak to Renesmee about.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she asks through gritted teeth. The dark-haired boy that connects the two girls blinks at her in confusion.

"What do you want with Nessie, Leah?" he asks, no, demands, eyes flashing protectively. The bronze-haired girl by his side smiles, syrupy sweet.

"I'm not going to kill her or anything," Leah grinds out between her clenched teeth. "Or even hurt her," she adds, seeing the look on Jacob's face. "I just want to talk. In private."

"Don't worry, Jake, I'll be fine," Renesmee coos, brushing a hand across his face reassuringly. Leah looks away.

"Alright, well, if you're sure," Jacob says, uncertainly. "But… Leah… you know…"

_Of course,_ Leah thinks. _If I insult his precious spawn, there'll be hell to pay._

Life was so unfair.

Jacob shrugs, and relents, reluctantly leaving his imprint's side. Leah glances at Renesmee in distaste, then mutters, "C'mon."

"Where are we going? Why do you wish to speak with me, Leah?" Renesmee asks, eyes wide and curious. And innocent. Leah is not fooled.

"You know perfectly well why," she hisses.

A coy look flashes across Renesmee's face; then it is gone. "I thought you wanted to talk in private," she says. "Jacob's nearby."

Leah jerks her head towards an adjacent room, and they head there. The door slams shut behind them. Renesmee leans against it.

"What would you like to speak to me about, Leah?" she asks.

Leah grits her teeth again, wishing the spawn would drop the pretense. "You know perfectly well why," she repeats.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Here's a word—or name, rather—to remind you," Leah spits. "Nahuel."

Something flashes in Renesmee's eyes. "Yes, he is quite kind." She nods agreeably. "He's been teaching me Spanish phrases."

"Oh?" Leah snarls. "He talking dirty to you in Spanish or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Renesmee says, blinking, the very picture of innocence.

_"You know,"_ Leah seethes. "You're cheating on Jacob. With Nahuel."

"I believe you're mistaken," Renesmee corrects, still blinking in obviously false confusion. At least, it is obviously false to Leah. "Nahuel is a good friend; nothing more."

"Yeah," Leah sneers. "Friends _with benefits_."

"Leah, I would like to respect you, really I would," Renesmee sighs. "But I don't think I can, at least not if you keep making up lies about me. I'm sorry if you like Jacob, but he imprinted on me, and that's the way it is; there's no need to invent untruths to please yourself. There is especially no need to share your falsities with me."

Leah is fed up. "I'll tell Jacob," she threatens.

It is amazing, she thinks, how Renesmee can change so quickly. One moment she is the very epitome of beautiful innocence; the next moment her brown eyes are dark and angry, and her face is a mask of fury. "You wouldn't dare," she whispers, voice low and dangerous.

"You watch me. You just watch me," Leah hisses back.

There is silence for a moment, and then Renesmee's face smoothes out. She smiles again, a cotton candy smile, overly saccharine and every bit as artificial. "If you wish to hurt Jacob with your lies, something _I_ don't want at _all_," the _all_ is stressed, "then feel free to do so," she says. "Unfortunately for you, Jacob won't take too kindly to that. I'll just have to comfort him afterwards, won't I?" She preens.

Leah seethes in silence, wondering how the hell a _seven-year-old_ could be so damn manipulative. It takes her a few minutes to think up a proper response. "You're hurting him in the first place by cheating on him!" she spits.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Renesmee points out.

"So you _do_ admit you're cheating on him!" Leah snarls in triumph.

"I admit nothing of the sort," Renesmee sniffs. "You're just jealous, Leah, because you want him for yourself, and you can't have him. You're always _panting_ after—if you'll pardon the pun—men you can't have. It's pathetic. Utterly pathetic," she sneers, and then with an elegant flip of her long bronze curls, she opens the door and stomps away.

Leah stares after her, jealousy and fury—mostly fury—bubbling up in her chest like a Yellowstone National Park geyser. She's angry, but only a small part of her is angry about the spawn's actions.

Most of her is angry because, no matter what is said or done, it all boils down to one thing, and it fills Leah with bitter shame.

Renesmee is right.

* * *

_Hmm. Felt like I should've used past tense for this. What do you all think?_

_Reviews are really awesome.  
_


	30. Escape

_Thanks to **Je t'aime beaucoup **for the idea for this drabble! :)_

**_Fabian:_**_ Aw… wow. Thanks. xD_

**_.: _**_Glad you seem to like it. Ha._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :D_

_

* * *

_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories, they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

**_– "Gives You Hell"_** by the **All-American Rejects**

**

* * *

**

Leah knew she was a bitch.

Embry said as much. _You're such a bitch, _he snarled, after a particularly biting comment about his "slut of a mother," courtesy of Leah. _Why can't you just shut the hell up and leave me alone?_

_But there's no fun in that, _she mocked him, tongue lolling. _Egghead._

_Egghead. What the hell kind of insult is that? _Jared barked with laughter. _Egghead… Wow, girlie-wolf, that's an awesome insult._

_Egghead. Egg. Embryo, _Leah explained.

_Bitch. Don't call me that._

_I'll call you whatever the hell I want, bastard. Oh, wait… you really _are _a bastard, so that's not very derogatory, is it?_

Embry growled and pawed at the ground, likely preparing to launch himself at her. Then the large black wolf stepped into the clearing.

_Leah. Embry. Enough,_ he ordered, and his voice carried the double timbre of the alpha. The aforementioned wolves shut up. _We're going to be learning fighting techniques from the leeches in an hour, and—_

_And what? _Leah sneered. _You want us to be on our very best behavior? Fuck, dude, this isn't kindergarten._

_From the way you're behaving, it's as if it is, _Sam shot back. _Please, be _mature_ and—_

_Oh, c'mon, I _am_ mature. I think you'd know that. _Her tone was derisively suggestive.

_Burn, _Jared said.

_Leah, _Sam warned. _Stop that._

_Hmm, _Leah said, pretending to think, even though every wolf in the clearing could tell she wasn't, due to their mind-link, _you never said _that _when we—_

_TMITMITMITMI, _a new voice yelped, popping up in the mental connection. It was Seth. _Leah, shut up. Please._

Anger rose within her, but she quickly suppressed it, before the others could feel it. Christ, even her _brother_ had gone over to the Dark Side. It was probably because they had cookies. Emily's cookies.

_Emily. Ugh._

_Don't bring up Emily, please, _Sam said, tone annoyed. _What we're going to do has nothing to do with Em—_

_Oh yeah, _Leah bit out, _because you don't think about Emily all the freaking time at all, right?_

_Lee-Lee—_

_Don't _call_ me that, you fucktard! _Leah shrieked. In her sudden fury, her cover was blown, and the other wolves caught a glimpse of the black, inner depths of her mind. It was not a pleasant place.

Seth whimpered.

And then the moment passed, and Leah was calm once more. _Well, where are the others? _she snapped, flicking her tail. _They're _still_ not here? Let's just go now. Can't keep the parasites waiting._

_Lee-L—Leah, _Sam began, but she was already running out of the clearing, her paws quickly taking her far away from the other wolves. She loved running; she enjoyed the feel of the wind rushing past. It was the only thing she was good at, her escape.

Too bad there were some things she couldn't escape from.


	31. Attitude

_Originally, I was going to have something else posted for Circles today (happy v-day, all~ or SAD… singles' awareness day, ha), but it got too long, so I posted it as a oneshot instead. It felt better that way, for some reason. It's called "A Good Plan." Er, yeah. It's blackwater. Uh-huh. _

_

* * *

_

It was Valentine's Day. Sam surprised Leah with a bouquet of flowers first thing in the morning, on her doorstep at 5 AM. Harry Clearwater yelled at him to go home and come back when it was actually light out. Leah snuck him up into her room and they spent the next hour making out. He told her he loved her a grand total of fifteen times.

At school, he somehow managed to leave a rose on her desk in every one of her classes before she got there, and she never did see him lurking around. At lunch, they sat together, and he gave her two boxes of chocolate with almonds, her favorite. Her friends cooed at the romance of it all.

Sam took Leah out for dinner that night. A fancy, expensive Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. More flowers, more chocolate. More "I love you"s. Leah went home glowing with happiness and love.

It's Valentine's Day. "Fuck this," Jacob says. "I don't need a holiday as an excuse to tell my girlfriend I love her. Or give her flowers or chocolate. Except you don't really like flowers. I think. They smell like bloodsuckers. Whatever."

Leah likes Jacob's attitude.


	32. That

They were sitting on the hood of his car, enjoying the late afternoon sunlight. She was puffing on a cigarette, blowing smoke rings out into the air, and he just sat with his legs crossed, leaning back, scowling into the horizon. It was silent, until he spoke.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," he muttered, not looking at her.

She grinned, sardonically, and her finger flicked over the chipping paint of his car. "Who, Quil? Seth? The former's in love with a toddler, and the latter's my brother, you know."

"You know who I mean," he snapped.

"Oh, _him_." She feigned surprise.

"Yes, _him_."

"He was looking at me? They all were."

"You know what I mean. Looking at you like… that."

"That."

"Yes, that."

There was silence for a minute. Then she snorted.

"What?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't _liiike _me. Or whatever. He just hasn't gotten any in a long time. Kid needs to get laid."

He felt a bit better then. "He hasn't gotten any ever, period," he pointed out.

"True."

They returned to peaceful silence after that.

* * *

_Not sure where this came from, but it popped up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. It's open to interpretation. And reviews are appreciated._

**_-xAndromedaBlackx-: _**_Glad you liked that part. xP Thanks for reviewing._


	33. Fly

"This is wrong," Leah repeated, backing away until she hit the wall.

He stepped forward, stopped, and ran a tired hand through his hair, causing a few dark strands of it stuck up in the air. "I thought you wanted this," he snapped.

"I _do_." She glared at him, then bit her lip.

"What?"

She remained silent.

"You can tell me." He took her hands in his, and she didn't push him away.

"How do I know you're not going to leave me for _her_?"

Jacob sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not _going_ to?"

Leah threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. How could he not _see_ it? "You may say that _now_. What about in ten years, or six years, or two years, or however the fuck long it takes her to grow up? She's going to look like a freaking supermodel or something and you'll suddenly realize you belong with _her_ and not me! Hell, you're always going to be fucking _thinking_ about her!"

"Yes!" he snarled, suddenly furious. "I'm always going to be thinking about her, and that's _not healthy_! You're going to have to help me stop that!"

"But you _love_ her," she pointed out, weakly.

"Yes, but not like _that_!"

"She's your _imprint_!"

"Wow, I didn't know that before! Thanks for telling me!" His tone dripped sarcasm. She was rubbing off on him.

"So she's like your center of the universe, isn't she? Gravity! You said so yourself! The quote, only thing keeping you down on the earth, end quote!" She stopped talking then; she didn't want him to hear her voice crack.

To her surprise, he suddenly smiled. _What the fuck? _

"Gravity is overrated," he said, and then he stepped closer to her. She couldn't back away any further; he had her pinned against the wall. He brought his mouth to her ear, and she shivered.

"Who needs it, anyway? Let's fly."

* * *

_Blackwater goodness. Whoo~_

_I suppose float would be more technically correct than fly, but fly sounds better, so whatever.  
_

_I__'ll give anonymous review replies some other time; I have to go now. Yeah.  
_

_Review, __'kay? Thanks. Bye.  
_


	34. Apology

Er, hey. You know I haven't updated in a while, right? Yeah? That's 'cause I've quit fanfiction. Yeah. Just thought you should all know. I was going to have a drabble sort of like the "Preference" one, with Leah looking between Sam and Jacob (and maybe Jasper). And something else, with how Sam's yelling at Jacob because he's with Leah, and Jacob's like, "I'm not like you, Sam." (Sounds stupid when put that way. But it sounded nice in my head. Or whatever.) And probably some other ones. I don't really remember. But either way, I'm not going to continue this, 'cause I've gone bye-bye to fanfiction. No more time for it. Boarding school. Transferred. Really long school days. Uh-huh. Anyways. I'm going to put this as complete up at the top. Sorry.

... bit abrupt, en't it?

(Go HDM~)


End file.
